Neco Forever
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: Kagura stars in this EPIC crossover adventure of finding a Neco like her friends. However, as the journey was a long one, but worthwhile, danger is in sorts, like cats, wolves, bunnies, a PE Teacher kitten, and even a man in a frog suit with a machine gun. Featuring characters from both Azumanga Daioh and The World of Narue. Rated M for harsh language and violence.
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

_**Neco Forever**_

* * *

_**Prologue  
**__The year was 20XX; the place was scenic Tokyo, Japan. Populace: 1 Ga-jillion folks. The town was a very quiet and desolate. But there were many people who represent the battles between who is better and who is worse._

_This is where the story begins…_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

In the home of Chiyo Mihama, she was resting with her dog, Mr. Tadakichi. As she snoozed on, Sakaki, in a red kimono, appeared with a tray full of strawberry shortcakes. Chiyo-Chan woke up to find Sakaki with the cakes.

"Miss Sakaki, thank you," she greeted.

Sakaki placed the tray on the table and begin to have a slice. Just then, a gong boomed. A young girl with short brown hair and a big chest, dressed in a blue-striped blouse, appeared and bowed to Chiyo-Chan.

"Master Chiyo-Chan," she said, "I want a Neco."

Chiyo-Chan then declared, "You are not ready for one, young Kagura. It would take years to earn one; but it would _also_ require some intense training."

"I know, master," Kagura replied, "But, how would you require this Neco?"

Chiyo-Chan got up and gave her a slice of cake.

"Tell me, do you withstand sugar?" She asked, "Should you have the feeling of being a person who can gain weight and girth?"

"I can!" Kagura replied, "No matter how I eat, I never gain or lose weight."

"What? Are you saying that you are the same as you are, like a goddess?"

"Hell, no! I'd _never_ do _that_!"

Chiyo-Chan scolded, "Young Kagura, it is impolite to swear at your master!"

Kagura bowed and said in a sad manner, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

She sat back down and began to eat. Sakaki appeared with a small orange cat doll in her arms.

"Miss Sakaki, place it on the shelf above you," Chiyo-Chan called.

Sakaki placed it on top and bowed to Chiyo-Chan. She then left the room. Kagura then asked what the doll was for.

"That was in memory of my father, Chiyo-Suke," she replied, "He can go at _Mach 100_ and can change color and size at will… except on weekends."

"And you had that thing in your domain?" Kagura asked.

Chiyo-Chan retorted, "Yes, but for three years now. I had him remembered as a doll… because I love him very much."

Tadakichi barked.

"So, can you tell me about the training I must endure?" She asked, dropping the subject a bit.

"Ah, yes! Right," Chiyo shouted.

She got up and then told her about her training:

"In this world, you must venture through vast areas in order to obtain your biggest prize: Neco. As you can see, there are bigger vast of glory within these deserted cabins, young Kagura. You must find the heart and skill to obtain your goal in one split lifetime… in the lime life. You, young Kagura, must master the skills you hone and avoid all disasters that can lead to disaster."

"What are you talking about?" Kagura asked.

"Listen to Tadakichi," She barked as she ordered Kagura.

Tadakichi began barking, leaving Kagura a bit confused.

"Maybe… I need an extra cake to figure it out," she thought.

"So, do I have to listen to what he says?" She asked.

Chiyo-Chan got up and signaled to Sakaki. She came in with two swords, made of wood, and gave one to Kagura.

Kagura grabbed the sword, as Sakaki charged at her. Both girls began to clash a bit.

"Young Kagura! Give it your gusto, or you'll never get your goal!" Chiyo-Chan shouted.

Kagura gave Sakaki a slash, but she countered it with a slash of her own. Sakaki jumped up and over her and landed by Tadakichi.

"Action Dog! GO!" Chiyo-Chan shouted.

Tadakichi ran around Kagura, making her dizzy. She started to try to get him, but Sakaki jumped up and side-swiped Kagura at the chest. Her blouse was ripped from the chest area.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU?" She shrieked.

"ENOUGH!" Chiyo-Chan shouted.

Kagura then approached her and asked, "What was wrong? Did I upset you, master?"

Chiyo-Chan had a scowl on her face. She scolded at her that she was defeated by a very experienced girl and dog.

"I'm sorry, master; I'll do my best next time," Kagura said, in much disdain.

Chiyo-Chan struck Kagura with a daikon radish. She held her head in pain.

"You have brought dishonor to our family," She bellowed, "You have been defeated by my friend/assistant and my dog. Until you can fulfill your journey to obtain Neco, you are no longer needed here."

"But, master-."

"I'm sorry, young Kagura," She continued, "You are banished from this place, until you have obtained Neco."

Kagura then looked down in sadness and asked, "But… how will I obtain this Neco?"

Chiyo-Chan then said to her that at the mountains of Yongo, there's a special task for her.

"And that is all I'll tell you," she continued, "And even though the fight was short, I don't like it much."

Kagura then left the room. Sakaki then petted Tadakichi continuously.

**XXXXX**

Kagura left the house, with her blue sports bag over her shoulder. She went through the forest and disappeared.

As she walked through the forest, she found a bright white cloud of smoke. She entered inside and started to float off in the air. She started to wonder about the journey she'll encounter in Yongo Mountain.

* * *

When she returned, she found the pathway being blocked by a bunch of rocks.

"Hmm… it seems I cannot get to the mountains," she thought, "I think that path was the shortest way possible."

She huffed off to the northwest.

"I'll never make it onto the correct path," Kagura thought, "But the day is still young. I need to camp out."

She then unpacked her stuff and began to camp out for the night.

**XXXXX**

The next morning, Kagura woke up and found a boy, with no hair in a frog suit, sleeping under the tree.

"Who are you?" She called out.

The boy said, "I'm the frogman! I came to stop you in order of the Queen of Yongo!"

Kagura ignored him and went past him.

"HEY! Don't ignore me!" He shouted.

"Ooh… I'm so scared," Kagura snuffed sarcastically, "The frog man is gonna get me."

She smiled at him, packed up her stuff, and left camp.

"Hey, wait! Fight me!" He shouted.

"Uh, that's fine… as long as you can get rid of that black stuff on your costume," Kagura stated.

She pointed at his chest. The frogman looked down and was flicked.

"That wasn't funny!" He shouted.

She walked off laughing boisterously. The frogman then straightened up his costume and was angry.

"I hope she ends up as a main course for the Queen!" He muttered.

Kagura continued to walk along the pathway and was desperately lost. She then climbed up a tall tree and found the Yongo Mountains from far away. She then looked on, knowing she'll get what she is wanting: A Neco.

She got down and walked along the pathway.

"This journey is hard… but worthwhile," she thought, "As I hope this journey will give me strength and speed… if any."

She suddenly heard a bear growling. He was carrying a bloodied man in a green suit and glasses. The bear dropped him and started to approach Kagura. It roared and chased after Kagura. She ran off screaming.

As she disappeared into the darkest part of the forest, the bloodied teacher got up gingerly and said, "I… I like it… with the… swimsuits…"

He fell to the ground with a thud.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at the castle of Yongo, a small blue suburban house, the Queen of Yongo, with a violet robe, long braided hair, and glasses, was sitting on her bed, pondering about the frogman.

"Maruo has let me down again!" She shouted, "Why did I even rely on him?"

She then turned to her communicator and saw the frogman, dusting off his costume.

"What the hell are you doing?" She shouted at him.

"What do you mean? I'm grooming my costume!" He replied.

"Where's the Kagura Girl?" She asked him.

"Oh… she's being chased by that freaky bear," the frogman answered, "But knowing how long she'll take, she'll end up being rip to shreds."

"You mean, the bear I just sent to you, because you were so busy being lazy?" She shouted.

"You mean _that_ was your bear?" He shouted.

"YES! _Tadpole _Man!" She replied.

"Yeah… well, you worry about your _own _path, Yagi!" He snapped.

The connection broke off.

She started to grow enraged, until Rin Asakura appeared in bright red armor, shaped like a schoolgirl's uniform.

"Miss Rin, what do you think about all this?" She asked her.

Rin said to her, "Queen Hajime, I think we're dealing with a very smart person, a very stupid person, a very smarmy person, or a very sexy person."

"And so, we are very much in danger… or just safe," the Queen replied, "Rin, I want you to subdue her in time. You know what I want… I want to know where she is going. But, I only want her whereabouts and her mission objective."

"And then what?" Rin asked.

The Queen replied, "And then… we exterminate her. I want her to get to her quest objective, but I want her dead, _before _she could reach the glory of the prize."

Rin gasped.

"Prepare the Trojan Puppy dog!" She bellowed.

"We ran out of dog in stock," Rin stated.

"Already?" She thought, "Come on, man."

"But, we _do _have one small Trojan Rock," She continued.

"What? That piece of crap?" The Queen snapped, "I ain't going in that stupid rock!"

Then a voice called out, "I'm available!"

A boy with black hair and a black school uniform came out and volunteered to be in the Trojan Rock.

"Iizuka! You keep an eye on the girl," She said to him.

"What's in it for me?" Iizuka asked.

The Queen responded, "I want you to tell me where she went to, and you bring it back to me."

Iizuka bowed and said, "Understood."

He left as the Queen smiled on.

A roar of applause appeared, as the Queen began to grow startled.

"Damn it. It's those clingy subjects again," She snapped.

"You want me to use the BIG hammer?" Rin asked.

"No… better bring in the giant inapt comedy mallet," The Queen replied.

Rin left with a giggle to get the mallet.

"I know it is wrong, but I must have peace and quiet, if I want to live in the stars," the Queen sighed, "But I need to leave soon."

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Kagura eluded from the bear and hid behind a gray rock, which was the Trojan Rock from earlier.

"This rock will keep me safe," Kagura said, "I hope he's not trying to maul me up like last time."

She sat on the rock all through the night. The bear _did _leave, as soon as the clouds began to grow dark.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

The next night, it started to rain. Kagura was a bit drenched on the rock, which is the Trojan rock that Evil Queen Hajime Yagi of Yongo has ordered to ascertain the young girl.

"How long is this downpour gonna last?" She thought.

The rain stopped after 10 minutes. Kagura was drenched a bit from head to toe. She then hid behind a tree and took off all of her clothes, just to dry out.

"Darn it!" Iizuka from inside the rock thought, "Why didn't Queen Yagi build eyeholes?"

**XXXXX**

Moments later, a girl, with long brown hair and a purple dress, walked by and found Kagura all dried up.

"Hey, Miss," she called, "Are you lost?"

Kagura came out and brushed her hair.

"Who are you?" She asked her.

"Hi, I'm Kanaka; I happen to be on a hike," she introduced herself, "I believe I saw you from behind that tree, after you were chased by that bear."

"Really?" Kagura asked, "But why are you here?"

"It's easy. I just wanted to hang out with many people here in this forest; namely hermits," Kanaka said.

"I heard his records," Kagura retorted.

She insisted on going with her to Yongo Mountain.

"I'll go with you," Kanaka said.

They both walked together to Yongo, but the Trojan rock started to move quietly.

"Yongo Mountain?" Iizuka thought, "The Queen will be very pleased."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Chiyo-Chan's place, she was riding on Tadakichi and was running around the room. She was laughing her head off, as Sakaki started to blush. Just then, the door knocked.

"I have come with a disturbing message from the deep parts of Japan!" A woman shouted from behind the door.

"Who is it?" Chiyo-Chan asked.

"I am the messenger from deep within the bowels of South Tokyo… or is it, Okinawa?" She shouted, but was confused.

"Are you… that little kitten?" Chiyo-Chan called out.

"No," she called out, "Everyone in this world could die, _if _you don't get this message."

Chiyo-Chan paused… and reflected.

"Come in!" She called out.

The door opened to reveal a small girl with long brown hair and a very big smile on her face, dressed in a small greenish yutaka.

"Howdy, I am, uh, from Osaka… yeah! Osaka! My name is Osaka!" She said.

"You came for message, Miss Osaka," Chiyo asked.

"I do," Osaka replied.

She then gave the message about the war between the people:

"There is an order between both the boys and the girls. It has been known as the "Boy-Girl Wars". There was another name for it… and that is called the "Battle between the Wolves and the Bunnies". This war has escalated since the dawn of the Edo era. In the way of the wolf, men everywhere has the power to show off their strengths and uncharacteristic duties; while the way of the bunny represents all female kinds, including pretty genes, tomboyish charm, and sexual fantasies. There have been agreements, and there have been disagreements; but the way of both the wolf and the bunny has been a very interesting crusade."

"A crusade, huh?" Chiyo-Chan interrupted.

"Yes… what I'm trying to say is-."

She signaled Sakaki and shouted, "Fight now for fifteen minutes!"

Sakaki held her sword tight in a stance.

Osaka was confused. Sakaki charged at her and proceeded to fight inside a cartoonish fight cloud.

Chiyo-Chan, however, had to read a book for fifteen minutes.

"Mr. Tadakichi should be home soon," Chiyo-Chan thought.

**XXXXX**

Later that night, Kagura and Kanaka hitched up a tent and proceeded to get inside.

"Miss Kagura, I think it should be dark soon," Kanaka retorted, "Even though it is dusky out, I can tend to be very tired; since I am only 26 years old."

"Oh? You're an adult?" She asked.

"Well… sadly…"

Kanaka fainted, before she could finish. She started to snooze.

"G'night, mommy," she muttered and snored.

Kagura draped a blanket over her and proceeded to search the forest for some food. However, a shadowy figure appeared and was looking at Kanaka with a grin.

**XXXXX**

While the girls are out camping, the queen was up in space on her silver satellite spaceship, complete with travel bar.

(_**Please note that this type of galactic homestead is sort of ridiculous, but THIS coming from "The World of Narue"?**_)

She was trying to communicate with Maruo the Frogman, but is trying so hard to obtain the signal.

"Maruo! Pick up!" She grumbled, "Breaker, breaker, breake-. GTCH! DAMN IT TO HELL!"

Maruo picked up the receiver.

"Frog Man! Where are you?" She shouted at the receiver.

"What? Can you make it quick, your _Excellency_?" Maruo inquired from the screen.

"The Kagura is on her way to the Magical Girl Mountains!" The Queen proclaimed, "Attack her when you get the chance. I want her dead!"

Maruo nodded and said, "I will. But I'm late for work. Bye, Yagi."

The Queen realized that and started to yell at the screen.

"JUST FUCKING GET THERE, YOU STUPID GECKO!"

No answer; Yagi grew irritated, but she was a bit relieved about what he'll do to Kagura.

"Eh, whatever…"

**XXXXX**

Later at the camp site, Kagura and Kanaka were sleeping together in the tent. Just then, a girl with long brown hair done up in an upside-down V-shape and a yellow headband appeared by the campfire. She then proceeded to roast some marshmallows.

"I sure do love _Marshmallows_," she said, as she began to eat.

"What was that?" Kagura woke up and stepped out.

She stepped out and found the girl, floating above the tent, eating a marshmallow.

"Who the hell are you?" She shouted.

The girl stepped down and introduced herself.

"I'm Narue, I am the goddess of fun," she said, "I came here to give you a warning… or for that matter, a very strict message."

"And that is?" Kagura asked.

She then said to her, "Beware… the Queen of Yongo. She has the power to control _all _of the women in the bunny campus."

"Oh? Then why hasn't it got control of me?" Kagura asked.

"That's because you have a special skill, which remains unknown at this time," Narue replied.

Kagura got up and said, "I will. I'll see to it that I'll stay away from those women being under the influence of this evil queen, who is preventing me from my destination."

"Aw, crap!" Narue pouted, "I was gonna tell you _that_!"

Kagura laughed and said, "Sorry about that; didn't mean to piss you off there."

Narue then turned the sky from night to day.

"Hey, do me a favor, will you?" She then asked.

Narue then told Kagura and Kanaka about picking up some supplies at a local convenient store, located across the lake.

"I would _totally_ kill for some white radish and salmon," she smiled.

Kagura then agreed, but _not _before Narue gave her a threat.

"Buy it soon, so I won't burn your face off with some fried oyster juice."

Kagura and Kanaka left to go find the pathway to the convenient store, while Narue vanished into thin air.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at Chiyo-Chan's house, Sakaki was being locked by the neck from Osaka. Chiyo-Chan grew bored and shouted to stop fighting. The fighting subsided, as Chiyo signaled Osaka to step forward.

"You, Miss Osaka, have a young gift," she stated.

"I'm master of the Sea Cucumbers!" Osaka shouted in a cheerful manner.

Chiyo then presented a small necklace with a Chibi Chiyo on it.

"Wear this," she said, "And it will guide you to your spiritual journey. With this necklace… you must help my dumb pupil… FIND THE BUNNY RABBIT!"

Osaka wore the necklace and was smiling cheerfully.

"Is it a _magic _necklace?" She asked.

"Uh… yes," Chiyo answered, "But the magic should be able to power-up soon."

She then showed Osaka the door. Osaka left and was very energetic.

"Well, see you later," Chiyo said, as she shut the door.

Outside, Osaka went inside her Hybrid car, with the back seat full of large sea cucumbers, and proceeded to drive off.

"I hope I can find this girl, so I can save her, do her mission, and ask my hand in marriage for that young Chiyo-Chan Necklace."

Her car drove off, heading in Kagura's path.

**XXXXX**

Speaking of Kagura, she found the convenience store, which as a tall red building in the shape of a Wal-Mart.

They entered the building, and were greeted by Maruo, who worked there.

"You again?" He gasped.

"We've met before, right?" Kagura asked.

"Everybody knows Frogman Maruo! I am the greatest frogman who ever frogged a frog!" He said smugly.

Kanaka then approached the counter. Maruo swatted her away with his tongue; Kanaka crashed through the garden display.

"Elbows off, hot girl!" He snuffed.

"I seek a variety of items for a friend; and maybe some directions to a local swimming pool," Kagura said.

Maruo pulled out a can of root beer.

"I am thirsty for some pain!" He shouted.

"I see you don't answer me very well."

"_This _answers my every need."

He opened the can.

"_This _makes the bug in me go away."

He drank the root beer.

Kanaka got up, all battered and bruised, and approached the counter again.

"Look, I don't need your bullshit, okay?" Maruo added, "All you hot sexy girls come here for the stuff you need and your _important_ journeys! I'm sick of it! If you want to go for a journey, go to England. I know a girl who can tell you everything."

"Neco is the _only _quest item I'll need," Kagura stated.

Maruo pulled out a machine gun.

Kagura started to stagger back in fear. Kanaka did likewise.

"This is where your quest ends," he sneered.

"HEY, YOU GUYS!" A voice shouted from far away, "How about some air holes?"

Maruo started to grow angry and began to fire with his machine gun. Kagura and Kanaka fled off to the exit-way. The bullets managed to pierce through the Trojan Rock, which was the source of the sound. The rock was all holey and damaged, but no blood came out.

"Thank you!" Iizuka, from inside, called out, "This rick rock is suffocating me!"

Maruo started to growl a bit, as the Trojan Rock slink away.

**XXXXX**

Later, Queen Hajime was looking through her telescope, admiring the stars; she was _still _very pissed.

"Why?" She muttered, "Why did I use Maruo? I FUCKING HATE THAT FROGMAN! And he calls himself the king of wolves?"

Rin Asakura then appears in the doorway. Queen Hajime turns to her.

"Oh, so nice of you to join us, android asshole," She sneered, "Where have you been all this time: Off gallivanting or buying scarves for your boyfriend?"

"Neither," Rin replied, "I went out and had to get my friends from the local hardware store. Wait until we use them to kill Kagura the so-called chosen one."

Rin pulled out the two boxes of android parts, with each of them in resemblance to Ran Tendo and Rei Otonashi. She then proceeded to put the girls together, which took about one hour… maybe longer.

"Oh, good," Hajime said, "Leave those discarded piles of mannequins for later! I need you to contact that bastard, Maruo, right away from his local convenient place: The convenient store… **OF DEATH!**"

Rin then began to separate each pile and manage to sort them all out for later. She then approached the phone, but suddenly forgot what the number of the store.

"Oh, come on, man! Will you hurry up?" The Queen shouted, "This sucks, alright?"

Rin then pouted, as she looked through the phone book.

As Yagi looked down, she wondered what will be Kagura's fate… however, her troubles were about to begin.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

Kagura and Kanaka walked towards the hill and spotted the Yongo Mountains, which is fairly-shaped like Magical Girl #4's wand.

"WOW! _This _is the fabled mountain of Manaka," Kanaka said in astonishment.

"Indeed," Kagura responded, "This is where I must obtain this task, in order to obtain a Neco."

"A Neco?" She asked, "Why would you want that?"

Kagura then kept walking forward, until she spotted the Trojan rock.

"This rock looked awfully familiar," she said.

"Uh… I've never seen a rock with hollow holes," Kanaka added.

Suddenly, Kanaka tapped on the rock and was crossed.

"THIS ISN'T NO GEODE!" She cried.

Kagura gasped and approached it.

"It's made of wood!" Kagura snapped.

She then started to chop it off, but it opened by itself. Out popped Iizuka.

"HEY! Don't hurt me!" He cried.

"Old Man?" Kanaka gasped.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kagura snapped.

"Sorry, I was exhausted," Iizuka panted, "But, this containment makes it harder to breathe."

"Well, that still doesn't explain why you are hounding us, you pervert!" Kanaka shouted.

Kagura added, "Why the hell were you following us?"

Iizuka explained his story:

"Well, I used to work for Queen Hajime Yagi, the evil leader of bunnies. But then she yelled at me, for no apparent reason at all! So I fled to the hills and escaladed in refuge. All I had left was my rock, which doubles as a mobile home; but I couldn't breathe in this stupid thing! I hate it! So I took the Trojan with me, after I gave my resignation to the Queen!"

"Oh, poor old man," Kanaka said.

"What's your name?" Kagura asked.

"I am only fifteen years old!" He shouted, "And my name is Kazuto Iizuka… I use to go by the name of just plain "Iizuka", but I have such a respect towards the wolverines and rabbits!"

"That's the group names Narue mentioned," Kagura thought.

"What was that?" Kazuto asked.

"Oh, nothing," Kagura said in shock.

She then said to him if he would come along to Yongo Mountain, but Kanaka interrupted her offer.

"Kagura! LOOK!" She shrieked, as she pointed west.

Sure enough, there was a huge tornado with a smiley face on it. It was heading towards the three kids.

"OH, NO! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Kazuto shrieked.

All three people ran for shelter, but were succumbed to the winds of the tornado.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chiyo-Chan looked up at the roof and noticed that a hurricane is coming.

"Oh, young Kagura might die in that tornado," she thought, "But I have to survive!"

She rushed down to the basement and bolted the doors shut. She then grabbed a can of banana pudding from the aide box and had a bite. Suddenly, a figure magically appeared behind Chiyo and snatched her pudding.

"Journey's not over," she called to her.

It was Narue, the Goddess of Fun, who'd met Kagura earlier.

"Oh, how did you get here?" Chiyo asked.

Narue gave her back the pudding, she snatched and introduced herself.

"Tell me," Narue asked, "Where is that maid you've owned? Because I wanted to speak to her, about the dangers coming to this world; I need to address the matter."

Chiyo answered, "Uh, I think I left her upstairs. She's probably working on her duties. I gave her a lifetime contract, only because she likes my dog."

"Oh… okay," Narue replied, "But seriously… I need her."

"Miss Goddess," Chiyo said, "I'm afraid I cannot do that."

Narue was a bit crossed, "What did you say to me, asshole?"

Chiyo approached Narue and stated with a mean look, "Listen to me… I can own _any_body, at _any_ time, and _any_where… through my Chibi magic!"

Chiyo laughed evilly, as Narue was confused.

"You're gonna turn me into a bug?" She asked.

Chiyo-Chan summoned her kitten cloth.

"I SUMMON CHIBI MAGIC! TRAP THAT GODDESS!" She shouted.

The cloth wrapped around Narue, but suddenly disappeared.

"Darn it; she escaped," she frowned, "I better warn both Miss Osaka and Young Kagura about this dange-. AW, DOUBLE DANG IT!"

She realized that she should've let Narue talk about these _dangers _she predicted. Chiyo sighed and ate her banana pudding.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in Queen Yagi's Silver Galactic Cruiser, she was very angry. Why?

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" She cried, "The Kagura has formed a team… with that scum scummy quitter, Kazuto Iizuka! Together… they will become my frenemies! Uh… fren-enemies… no, fred-enemies? AW, SPIT!"

She sulked as Rin and her two well-built androids approach her.

"Miss Queen," Rin called, "They're finished! And it only took me eighteen hours, which is only seven minutes, thanks to a time stasis shield!"

"Oh, how fast you were!" Yagi smiled sarcastically, "Rin! You and your two robots take me to the main destination: The swamps of Yukari. I want to go see Maruo… in the Lair of the Frogman!"

Rin and her friends left to the main port.

"And don't get a battery low, A.H.," she called out to Rin, "Or I'll be getting a crick in my abdomen, i.e. MY BELLY!"

Just then, a flying pink bunny with wings and talons, which looked like Minamo Kurosawa, landed on Yagi's left shoulder.

"Aw… if it isn't Nyamo Bunny?" she said cheerfully, "All right… I suppose I could let you do something for me, since Iizuka turned rogue."

She then threw Nyamo Bunny to the air. She glided around and flew over Queen Yagi.

"Now, Nyamo Bunny," she ordered, "GO! And grab me… one of The Kagura's personal items! And while you are at it… rip her face off her head when she's sleeping."

Nyamo Bunny let out a caw and flew off.

Queen Yagi laughed evilly, as she started to rest.

"It won't be long… before… the Kagura… IS DEAD!"

She then turned pissed.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, YOU IMPERFECT ANIMATRON?"

**XXXXX**

Later at the forest, Kagura, Kanaka, and Iizuka were in the eye of the tornado, and were holding on to a tree. However, the tornado subsided and out popped a small girl with black hair.

"Oh, hello…" the girl said, "Don't be frightened. I just like to produce these storms for fun."

The gang dropped down and was relieved. Kagura then asked who she was.

"My name is Kaorin," she responded, "People call me "Tornady" on account I make cute tornadoes."

"Oh… I see," Kanaka said, "You just made these just for fun."

"But she's evil!" Kazuto shouted, "Don't trust in her!"

"Aw, don't be that way!" Kaorin said, as she gave her friends some takoyaki pastries.

"Oh boy!" Kanaka cheered.

"DAMN IT!" Iizuka screamed.

They all ate some pastries as Kagura laughed a bit.

"Oh, thank you, Kaorin!"

"It's Tornady!" She said.

"What?"

"The name's Tornady…" Kaorin said in a demonic voice.

All 3 of them were scared a bit.

"NAH! I'm just funning with you; I'm nice."

"Oh…kay…"

The group left to the pathway, which is headed towards the Yongo Mountain.

**XXXXX**

Later, at the Swamps of Yukari, Yagi and Rin floated down towards the RV of Maruo the Frogman.

"This sucks! Now the Kagura has sided with that tornado princess, as well!" She said to Rin, as she entered Maruo's RV, "Our danger is _real_!"

She held up her communicator and called to Maruo.

"MARUO! WHERE ARE YOU?" She hollered.

"Right here…" He waved to Yagi, who was beside her.

"Hey, what if we try a bunny bash or a jack rabbit kick?" Rin inquired.

"Shut up, you douche-bot!" Yagi screamed.

"MARUO!" She hollered again.

Maruo ignored her, as he started to pick his nose.

"Uh, your highness… why are you communicating with him, when he's right there?" Rin asked.

"Because, douche-bot, it's _more_ louder when you yell at him with a radio!" Yagi replied, "But now this blasted bullfrog won't answer!"

"Maybe we should hire a Bunny Man." Rin insisted.

Yagi started to growl a bit and threw her out of the RV. She then turned to the communicator.

"So, anyways," she said, "How are you holding up? I sent you those blueprints for that war machine shaped like a rabid saber-toothed jackal. Are you undergoing the construction?"

Maruo then hesitantly replied, "Oh, I have been working on it."

He started to brush off his costume. He then looked at Yagi, and smiled.

"Okay… I see you are a bit busy…" Yagi responded, but had something planned.

"Aw, shoot… I have to go summon my subjects… and then, hit them all with my mallet!" She bellowed, "If you're not busy, then turn the lights off in the Azumanga Hills and Sekai Forests."

Maruo then got up and left to the bathroom.

"Okay, bye!" He said.

**XXXXX**

Later on the roads of the Azumanga Hills, Osaka rode on her car, with the GPS locating the area of which Kagura is located.

"It won't be long," she said, "If this girl is somewhere in this area, I should be able to locate her. However, despite my weakness of not getting it together, I'll be able to get there with my new Sea Cucumber GPS."

Suddenly, the sky began to instantly grow dark. Osaka's car was driven off course.

"AH, MAN! I CANNOT SEE!" She screamed.

She turned on the headlights, but she touched the windshield wiper button.

"Stupid F'N SUV!" She said in disdain.

But then…

**CRASH!**

Her car fell into a big pit. Osaka was okay, except that inside the pit was a surplus pile of spicy foods.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Osaka realized that she's in her own personal hell: She hated spicy foods.

**XXXXX**

Later at the forest, which was a sudden pitch black, Kagura, Kanaka, Kazuto, and Kaorin (_HEH, All Ks_) were walking through the trees, even though they were walking in circles.

Kagura suddenly stopped and found that her legs weren't moving anymore.

"Uh, guys… I think my legs cannot move," Kagura said.

Kanaka's legs stopped moving as well.

"Mine, too!"

Kaorin and Kazuto, who were unaffected, were shocked.

"How can you go on?" Kazuto asked.

"I don't know. But what can we do now?" Kagura said, "I cannot fail this quest."

"Miss Kagura," Kanaka whimpered, "I won't leave you, even though we'll become lawn ornaments."

Kaorin snuffed and said, "There are no lawns in this forest."

Kagura and Kanaka were slowly turning into stone. Kagura was frozen from her neck up, while Kanaka was frozen from her chest up.

"What is… happening… to m-?" Kagura was turned to stone.

"Tell Bathyscaphe… I said… goodb-." Kanaka was turned to stone, also.

Kazuto turned to Kaorin and shouted, "You and your damn pastries! My new friends are turned to stone!"

"HONEST! It wasn't me!" She pleaded, "I made these pastries out of tender love and care!"

She then turned to a stone Kagura and added, "Who would do such a thing?"

"WHAT'S UP WITH THAT?" Kazuto screamed.

Kaorin's alibi was right. Back upstairs in Chiyo-Chan's room, Sakaki started to speak tongue, as she did an incantation, from a spell book that turns every brave boy and girl into stone.

"That was fun," she said, "I tested it on Kagura and her little buddy. Now to try it out on the masses that invaded the shores of Odaiba."

Unfortunately, Chiyo-Chan opened the door and found her with the spell book in hand.

"NOOOOOOO!" She shrieked.

* * *

Osaka peered from above the pit and was in fright. She jumped back down for safety.

From out of the dark skies of the Azumanga Hills, boys with wolverine costumes were marching on one side; and from the depths of the Sekai Forest, girls with bunny rabbit costumes were marching on the other side.

Each group charged at each other with toy guns, foam rubber bayonets, and giant cannons filled with paint. They each started to attack each other one-by-one, but were so evenly matched.

Sakaki's incantation _not only _turned Kagura into stone…

…but she _also _started the Bunny-Wolf Wars!

**XXXXX**

As for Yagi, it seems the darkness from the entire countryside has prevented her from seeing where she's going, trying to swat her minions and subjects with her mallet. After twenty more swings in the dark, she grew _livid beyond belief_.

"**MAAAAARUUUOOOOOOOOOOO!**" She hollered very loudly.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

"Miss Sakaki, what have you done?" Chiyo-Chan shouted, as Sakaki threw the book on the ground.

"I'm sorry, but I need to make sure we save the world with this spell," Sakaki replied.

"You did no such thing!" Chiyo-Chan shouted, "You have started the "Bunny-Wolf Wars"!"

Sakaki gasped.

"Now I'll have to do something about this…" she continued, "But you won't be getting off scot-free."

Sakaki pleaded to her as she was only trying to help.

"I said, no!" She shouted, "I am going by myself to stop this matter… by signing a peace treaty between the bunny rabbits and the timber wolves!"

Sakaki pouted and apologized.

However, Chiyo suddenly turned red. She pointed at Sakaki and froze her in place.

"You dare defy your master?" She echoed, "I _will_ acquire your assistance, but _only _under my circumstances!"

She turned Sakaki into a statue and then proceeded to shrink her down to the size of a stag beetle. She was turned into a keychain.

She carried the Sakaki keychain and grumbled a bit. While all the while, Sakaki's pleas for help were echoed faintly from her keychain form.

**XXXXX**

Osaka, however, was in the middle of the huge war between the wolves and the bunnies, from inside a huge pit she was trapped in.

"Well, it seems I'll have to call for help," she thought, "I wonder if I could climb out and grab the top of the pit and climb out of here."

She tried to climb, but her body was so stiff a bit, she couldn't even climb out. She was very exhausted.

"Aw, dang it, I'll never get out of here!" She cried.

She suddenly had a thought: Why not have her sea cucumbers stacked all the way up? It was a surefire idea, except that she only had a box full of sea cucumbers; and they weren't enough. Plus, sea cucumbers are slippery sometimes.

"Sheesh, this isn't getting me nowhere," she thought heavily, "My brain hurts!"

She then suddenly had a huge idea: Why not signal for help?

"It might work… but people will think I am a sicko for waving my sea cucumbers around."

She then looked at the necklace Chiyo-Chan gave her and started to take it off.

"It better work," she thought, "Let's not be too hasty. Chiyo-Chan gave me this magical necklace. I wonder if she'll ever forgive me for this."

She climbed up to the top and waved her Chibi Chiyo necklace around.

"I'm not sure if this thing is magical at all."

She waved it real hard, until…

**RIP!**

Nyamo Bunny swiped down and snatched Osaka's arm off her body. Osaka was screaming in pain, since her entire left arm was ripped off.

"OW! DOUBLE DANG IT!" She hollered, "THAT WAS MY SEA CUCUMBER CHUCKING ARM!"

Luckily, her arm wasn't bleeding; it was slowly regenerating into a new arm.

She then thought, "Oh, well… I guess I'll have to burrow out of here… OR wait for another unlucky soul to fall in."

She then grabbed her sea cucumber and juggled three of them in one hand.

**XXXXX**

Up in the air, Nyamo Bunny flew to the far regions of space to deliver the item to Queen Yagi.

Meanwhile, Yagi was all smiles, as she prepped up an ad saying that she is selling her old castle, since it was destroyed by her dark blunders.

"I will live on this fantastical ship, until my castle is sold!" She proclaimed.

Ran's robots suddenly dropped to the floor as they were bringing in her suitcases.

"Rin, have you found me a buyer?"

"Why don't you lease it and get extra income?"

"At _this_ economy dropping? Absolutely not!" She bellowed.

She then turned to the broken down androids and asked, "Uh… have you kept the receipt for it?"

She kicked the Rei android a bit and snickered a bit.

"Why don't you-?"

But just as she was about to finish, Nyamo Bunny glided down and gave Yagi the severed arm with necklace.

"OH! What's up, Nyamo?" She cheered, "Where'd you get that severed arm and Chibi necklace?"

Nyamo Bunny cawed; Queen Yagi was delighted.

"YOU KILLED KAGURA?" She cried, "I'm proud of you!"

"Why don't you check and see if it is really hers?" Rin inquired.

Yagi then snapped, "Why don't you just blow yourself up?"

Rin then said, "But… that only happens when my systems shut down permanently; since I was designed for certain tasks by you, Queen Hajime Yagi…"

She then started to quiver in place and stood still. Nyamo Bunny flew off.

Yagi screamed at her, "BULLSHIT!"

Rin then said as her voice winded down, "Queen Haji… me… can… you… fiiiiiii…"

Yagi then yelled, "SHUT UP AND RECHARGE, YOU NO ACCOUNT VACUUM CLEA-!"

**BOOM!**

Rin exploded, along with her well-built friends, into a million pieces. Rin's head fell to the ground and was sparking a bit.

"Oh…" Yagi said in much disdain, still signed a bit from the explosion, "_Now_ I miss her."

She then turned to Nyamo Bunny and gave her a carrot as a treat.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Kazuto and Kaorin were looking for some items to find a cure for Kagura's sudden frozen state. She and Kanaka were suddenly turned to stone earlier. They looked around and found nothing. This led to them fighting a bit.

"Why are you blaming me?" She shouted.

He replied, "If you didn't show up, Kagura would _still _go for Neco! And it is your entire fault!"

Kaorin then snapped at him, "I had nothing to do with this! I was just giving her some pastries."

Kazuto smacked Kaorin.

"OW! Bitch!" She shouted.

They started to brawl around the forest, not knowing that Kagura and Kanaka were being perched by some bluebirds.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at the battlefield, Chiyo-Chan was conducting a peace treaty with the boys and the girls.

"General Hare, Commander Wolfen," She said to them, as she presented the contract on a mahogany table, "If you would please sign it… we'll have waived all of these wartime ethnics."

Chiyo-Chan looked at each of the leading packs and was concerned.

"Come on… seriously… I have something to do today," she pleaded, "Sign it…"

Both generals glared at each other and ignored Chiyo's pleas. Neither the Wolf leader nor the Bunny leader signed it. For some reason, they don't want to sign it.

Chiyo-Chan was restless; she turned to her keychain and said, "You realized that it was your fault to begin with, Miss Sakaki."

Sakaki's sudden screams for help remain unnoticed.

Chiyo-Chan turned to the generals and was in tears. She then stated that if it doesn't get signed, she'll cut off her pigtails. The generals then explained why they couldn't sign: They _wanted_ to, but _one_ of them has to sign it first.

Chiyo-Chan fainted in embarrassment.

**XXXXX**

At the forest, Kagura and Kanaka, who were still frozen in stone, remained standing there; bluebirds kept perching on them, until Kazuto returned.

"They make great park statues than humans," he said, "But we have no time to be pity! We have to bring them back to life!"

"Well, I'm not carrying those things with me," Kaorin stated, "They're very heavy."

Kazuto then growled and shouted, "COME ON! How can we find a way to return them to human?"

"How about we pray?" Kaorin suggested.

"Pray? Is that your answer?" He questioned.

Kaorin nodded, but then kneeled down and prayed. Kazuto gave in and prayed as well.

They prayed for hours, but have not shown progress. But, they continued since they realized it was the wrong idea.

**XXXXX**

Later at Chiyo-Chan's house, she was reading the incantation book, looking for the spell Sakaki read. Chiyo looked frantically, but found it at the right moment… until the phone rang.

"Aw, I found it…" she pouted, "But I need to answer them."

She put the book down and went to the phone. She picked up the receiver and said hello.

"Hey, Nate!" A voice called from the phone, "Guess what?"

The voice was Queen Yagi, gloating at Chiyo-Chan, through the phone.

"Hello?" Chiyo-Chan asked, "Who is this?"

"It doesn't matter. I killed your girl!" Yagi scoffed.

"Who?"

"I killed her!"

Chiyo was confused, "I don't have a child."

"HA! BECAUSE I KILLED HER!" She yelled in smug.

Tadakichi approached Chiyo-Chan and barked at her.

"I have to go feed Mr. Tadakichi; I'll talk to you later."

Chiyo hung up, leaving Yagi in anger.

The Queen, who was up in her cruiser, was confused.

"Uh… what just happened now?"

Just then, Narue appeared from behind her. She was smiling very boldly.

"Miss Queen, I need your reference."

Yagi turned around and gasped. She noticed Narue from behind and was surprised to see her, even though she magically appeared.

"Who the fuck are you?" She snapped.

"I'm Goddess Narue," she introduced herself, "I'm here about your old building you own. How much do you want for it? I'm thinking of pricing it at about 2,000 yen."

"What are you talking about?" Yagi asked.

"The castle! Because it is so cool; and it had a "_For Sale_" sign on it," Narue responded.

"Oh… that _was _my castle, until I suddenly dashed it with severe collateral damage. If you accept this castle, I'll throw in this mallet as a free gift."

"Oh? I guess it can help; a little redecorating in this building and I'll have a cute underwater scenic route. I love fun stuff in a home, especially a castle; but I have to pay it for dirt cheap."

Yagi then nodded and said, "You have good taste. I'll give you the paperwork as soon as I perform a background check!"

Nyamo Bunny swoops down and appears by the computer.

"Nyamo Bunny, perform a background check for Narue Goddess."

She started to type the background check, except that she was repetitively typing A, S, D, F, J, K, L, and the semi-colon keys.

Narue was very concerned, but was very stern about what's going on. She then noticed the floor being all singed in ashes.

"What just happened in your ship?" She asked.

"Oh, you'll understand eventually," Yagi commented, "I'm selling my castle as a reward for killing off-."

Narue interrupted, "Look, I'd love to stick around, smelling the uncomfortable scent of gun powder and seeing your pet bunny typing the beginner keys, but I must be going."

"No, don't leave!" Yagi smiled, "I need to leave this castle and drift off into space after I killed off The Kagura!"

"What, the tomboy?" Narue asked, "She's not dead."

"Yeah, right," Yagi sneered and showed Narue the necklace and arm, "Look here! I got her severed arm and Chibi Necklace!"

She then waved towards Narue and jeered at her.

"Uh, I'm afraid you have failed to kill her."

"What are you talking about?"

"That arm… it smells of sea cucumbers," Narue stated, "The arm is made entirely out of sea cucumbers."

Yagi was shocked; she looked at the severed spot and found that it was made of mashed sea cucumbers. Narue was right.

"No, don't do this!" Yagi cringed and gasped, "COME ON!"

Narue was about to tell Yagi what _really _happened to Kagura, but she started to sneeze.

"Ah… ah… ah… AHHHHHHH-**CHOO!**"

Her sneeze blew Yagi and her ship into the depths of space.

"Triple dang it," Narue whimpered, "I guess those ashes made me sneezed.

Narue floated off in deep space, until she disappeared with her magic, knowing that there was no air in space.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Convenient Store of Death, Maruo was in the checkout counter, trying to check in the liquor, but was confused. He then talked to a young woman with brown hair and a green sweater.

"Are you 21?" Maruo asked.

"Who the hell wants to know?" She snapped, "I can buy any damn liquor I want! Who say I can hold my liquor?"

Maruo, who was a bit frightened by the remarks, then gave her the beer.

The woman leaves to the parking lot; but Yagi parachutes down, shouting frantically.

"MARUO! THE KAGURA'S ALIVE! AWAKEN! HEY, FROGMAN! WHERE ARE YOU? ATTENTION!"

She drops down to the entrance, but was run down by the woman's car. Maruo snickered a bit. Yagi then got up, but was gunned down by a bullet, shot by Maruo's machine gun.

"GOD! … … … … … … DAMN IT!" Yagi cried as she got up, with blood pouring from her shoulder wound.

She staggered over to Maruo and said to him, "Bad news! The Kagura is still alive…"

"Oh, who cares?" Maruo responded sternly, "She's nobody anyways."

"HEY! We care! Do we?" She commented.

"I don't." He said.

Yagi remembered the castle and turned to Maruo.

"Oh, yeah, that reminds me; turn those lights back on in the Hills and Forests."

"I'm busy! I'll do it later!" Maruo responded.

Yagi then started to grow nervous and a bit frustrated.

"Oh, no, man," She said, "As long as you get it done…"

She then clutched her fist and shouted:

"**RIGHT NOW!"**

She tackled down Maruo and began to brawl from in the counter.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, the car the woman drove, but was driven into a pit. The car crashed below onto Osaka's damaged car.

"What the… Miss Yukari?" Osaka gasped.

Yukari got out and was woozy, "Man, I got to drop my drinking binge."

"Miss Yukari… I need your help," She pleaded, "I need you to help me get out of this hole. I was gonna dig my way out, but my arm got severed."

Yukari pulled out a six-pack and started to drink.

"You want one?" She asked, "If you don't, I'll drink it all."

"No thanks, I'm underage," Osaka replied.

"Worrywart," Yukari smiled, "More for me, then!"

Osaka then looked up the hole and asked, "Will it be cold in this pit?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

At the forest, Kagura and Kanaka were still stone statues, as Kaorin and Kazuto continued to pray. However, the lights were turned back on in the forest… namely the sky.

Kanaka began to slowly turn back to normal, but was weakened. She fell to the ground and was dizzy. She got up and found Kagura, _still _a stone statue. Kanaka was upset, she started to carry her along the way, but she was heavy.

"Guys…" she called to Kazuto & Kaorin, "I need your help."

They stopped praying and carried Kagura under their arms. They walked along the way to the path leading to the Yongo Mountains.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at the empty castle of the Queen, Hajime Yagi, she was finishing up the preliminary work on the castle: reattaching the walls from her mallet mashes. She did it all by herself, since her android friends died of a sudden self-destruction.

"Oh, I just cannot take it…" She thought, "I can't even build a decent android, since I created Rin."

She held up the head of Rin Asakura and hugged it on her bosom.

"If that prick Maruo hadn't burn up those schematics, I would be able to rebuild you, Rin," she sobbed, "Oh, how I miss you so… so _fucking _much."

She sobbed a bit, until she had a phone call. She picked up the phone and heard that it was from Maruo.

"YOU! Can't you see that I am busy in grief?" She shouted, "Go kill Karl, if it means so damn much to you!"

She slammed the phone down and held Rin's head tightly. She then said, "Uh… what was I doing now?"

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at Chiyo's house, Chiyo was admiring her new Sakaki keychain, which she turned her into after a sudden betrayal, by starting the Bunny-Wolf Wars; of course that war ended already.

"It's thanks to you," she said, "I have to go do the things myself. Consider yourself on suspension. And you're lucky I cannot make you a mannequin in my room. Too big for me; so I thought maybe I'd carry you around."

She placed the keychain, which started to scream again, and put it with her keys.

"Maybe then you'll understand… that you are for mental fun and atmosphere, but not for physical fucking around! (Ooh... pardon my language.)"

She placed her keys in the drawer and left to the bathroom.

**XXXXX**

Later, Kanaka started to polish up Kagura all around her body, since she cannot take off her clothes.

"She needs to be cleaned up," Kanaka thought, "I wish someone would turn her back to normal."

She then started to cry a bit and hugged her. She realized that she was lonely without her friend.

"She helped me get to her quest for the Neco," she whimpered, "And now… she's gone."

Kanaka cried on Kagura, who remained that way. But then, Kagura slowly reverted back to normal. She started to breathe again. Kanaka felt a hint of warmness, and looked up. Kagura collapsed onto her arms and staggered up.

"Oh, what happened?" She asked Kanaka.

"Miss Kagura! You're alive!" Kanaka cried.

She hugged Kagura and cried on her chest.

"Hey, now," she said, "Don't cry over me; I wasn't dead. But if I should fail, I _would_ die."

Kazuto and Kaorin returned with campfire wood, and saw Kagura returned to normal.

"Kagura! She's not a stone statue anymore!" Kazuto hollered.

"Darn," Kaorin snuffed, "And I wanted to sell her for Kiev, too."

Kagura then carried Kanaka up on her shoulders and walked back to the path to the Yongo Mountains. Kanaka then told her about what happened earlier. Kagura was surprised that she wasn't the only one being a stone statue; although, she couldn't figure out how.

"Kagura, I have an idea," Kaorin said, "Why not have a little fun with the boys?"

She then set Kazuto on fire and started to snicker.

"OW!" He screamed with his shirt on fire, "You son-of-a-!"

They started to fight again, leaving a cloud of smoke surrounding them.

Kagura then started to grow annoyed.

"Look, I was slashed by a maid, hired by my master, had been turned into a stone mannequin, and had been nearly shot by a machine-gun stoked frog," she yelled, "And all you two are making my journey a bit worse."

She left with Kanaka and was pissed off; leaving Kazuto & Kaorin continuing to brawl at each other.

**XXXXX**

As they walked past the Swamps of Yukari, Maruo saw them while catching some sun rays.

"Oh, hey, Karl!" He called out, "Where are you going?"

Kanaka whispered, "I don't like the bald frog; let's go."

Kagura then stopped and said to him, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, right… Karl is a boy's name. I forgot."

"Pervert!" She snapped, "I was on my way to Yongo Mountain, and all I have been getting is distractions! Well, from now on, I'll ignore the next person I see!"

Just then, Narue appeared from the smoke. She was holding a pair of Spa tickets.

"Hey, Miss," she asked Kagura, "Would you like some Spa tickets? I am dying to get a cool house, but I need to salvage my tickets."

Kagura turned away and replied, "No, thank you. I don't like hot tubs."

Narue shouted, "Don't walk away from me!"

Kanaka then looked at Narue.

"You know… you remind me of my sister," she said.

"Oh really?" Narue responded, "What part of her do I resemble to her?"

Kanaka pointed at her hip and replied, "Her thick legs."

"MY LEGS ARE NOT THICK!" She blushed and shouted.

Kanaka smiled very draught and asked, "Oh? Then how come you sound like her?"

"A Goddess of Fun knows her limitations," Narue replied.

Kagura then smiled, "You know? I'm glad I have been getting these people here, but it seems that they are in a friendly mood."

Narue turned to Kagura and asked, "What brings you here?"

She replied, "Simple… I love to get to Yongo Mountain, but walking is such a pain. But I manage to enjoy the exercise."

"By the way," Narue added, "I miss you as a statue. Maybe you can pose for me at a local department store."

"I am so sick of being a statue for my sexy body!" She hollered.

Narue grinned, "Jealous, much?"

Maruo then said to Kagura, "Look, man, the only way you'll get to Yongo Mountain is to ride by moto-kart."

"Moto-what?" Kagura asked.

"Didn't you know?" Narue butted in and said, "Moto-Kart has been the most popular event in Japan, next to Sumo."

She then held up a sticker with a cherry blossom on it.

"And you get these free souvenir stickers: scratch 'n sniff!" She added, "But, they are so addicting; probably the tasty smells of the first cherry blossom, falling down on a spring day, can get you SO loving these beautiful air fresheners. Wanna try?"

"Uh, no, but thank you," Kagura said, "Moto-Kart sounds great, but I rather be on my way by foot."

"It's _Moto_ or _Nogo_, kid," Maruo said, "You don't have a choice."

Just then, Kazuto was running away from Kaorin, when he collided to Narue's sticker and also Kagura. The sticker landed on his nose. He started to grow dizzy and was stunned by the very high scents of the most beautiful spring trees. Kagura was out like a light; she was already laced with the scent, as well, but she was smacked before she could sniff it.

"He ruined my sticker…" Narue said in a distorted voice, which was Kagura's hearing.

Kagura's eyes faded to black.

"Dumbass…" Narue said in much frustration, "You owe me a new Moto-Kart sticker."

Her vision blurred and was completely out.

* * *

Kagura woke up, finding that Maruo was giving her mouth-to-mouth. She swatted him away in anger.

"OW!"

"WHAT?"

"Pervert!"

Just then, Queen Yagi rode in on her Moto-Kart, seeing Maruo with Kagura. She was very angry, but was rather disappointed.

"Maruo! You have disappointed me for _not _killing off Kagura," she said.

"_You _told me to kill off Karl!" Maruo demanded.

"Oh, who the fuck is Karl?" Yagi sneered.

She then turned to Kagura and said, "We meet at last, young bitch who ruined my life!"

"Wait… aren't you Hajime Yagi, the evil controller of female bunnies?" Kagura asked.

"Fucking A, right!" Yagi responded, "But that's not important! I challenge you… to a Moto-Duel!"

"A what?"

"A Moto-Duel! A duel between Moto-Karts!" Yagi proclaimed.

She got off of her Moto-Kart and then pointed at Kagura.

"But we play under _my _rules! If I win, you die! If I lose, you may have my throne!"

"I could care less about your moniker; I just wanted to get to Yongo Mountain, and that pervert in the frog suit told me to get there via Moto-Karts."

Maruo sneered, "What frog suit?"

"If you want to get there," she proclaimed, "You have to defeat me!"

Yagi then grabbed her by the blouse and shrilled, "I have you! I own you! I RULE YOU!"

Narue appeared out of nowhere and smiled about a fun challenge.

"Narue! What are you doing here?" Yagi asked.

"I wanted to sell these tickets, so I could buy your castle," Narue proclaimed, "But then I heard about-."

Yagi interrupted her and said, "Oh, Narue, you're no Zeus, the god of Thunder. I'll have you getting that building all by your lonesome… as soon as the repairs are done."

"Uh, actually-."

"NAR!"

"Would you stop it? I'm just trying to help you guys!" Narue snapped.

Kagura then said, "If I must get a Neco, I must get to Yongo Mountains; but the guy in the frog suit said I need Moto-Karts."

"What frog suit?" Maruo shouted.

"And Queen Yagi has challenged me to a Moto-Kart showdown," she continued.

Narue squealed with delight. She then shook both Yagi and Kagura's hands.

"THIS IS GREAT! I love to see a Moto-Kart Showdown!" She shrilled, "I wanna sponsor it!"

"WHAT?" They both asked.

"Oh, that's okay. I'll make the proper travel arrangements to get to the Moto-Kart Stadium, but _only _if Kagura buys my Spa tickets."

Kagura takes the tickets and agreed with Narue.

"I WILL END YOU, YOU BRAT!" Yagi shouted.

"Now, now… save it for the arena!" Narue said.

She raised her arms up and everyone disappeared into thin air. It seems that they are headed to the Moto-Kart Stadium.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

At the Moto-Kart Stadium, all the people were cheering on, but only because they were still in a war between each other.

Kagura and Yagi were fixing their Moto-Karts on opposite ends. Yagi was frustrated over hearing that Kagura must win to achieve her quest, but realizes that if she must have peace, she must do the one thing to kill off her adversary: _Cheat to win_!

She jumped down and asked Maruo about what skill he might use to assure a win for her.

"And what plans have you to obtain my humble victory?" Yagi asked.

Maruo replied, "Oh, I got just the thing."

He pulled out a big long crate. He opened it and revealed a huge alligator. He showed it to Yagi, who was impressed. But then, the alligator attacks Maruo. He tried his best to fight it off; all Yagi could do was laugh at it.

"This is gonna be so fun!" She thought aloud.

On the other side of the track, Kagura and Kanaka was fixing up the finishing touches to their red Moto-Kart.

"Kanaka," she said, "I know we are doing this just to get to Yongo Mountains, but we cannot let her win."

"Cool!" Kanaka shouted, "Let's cheat to win on this one!"

"No!" Kagura retorted, "We are going to win fairly! That queen is a miserable miser!"

Yagi zoomed in and taunted at Kagura.

"Oh, you think I am a miser, eh?" She jeered, "Well, I will own you in this Moto-Kart Race!"

Kazuto jumped on Kagura's kart and started to roar in excitement.

"Bring it on, Princess! We'll kick your ass!" He cried.

Yagi began to imitate the Moto-Kart revving, which led to Kazuto growling in anger. He shouted to stop it, but Yagi had other ways. She then revved up her Moto-Kart, making noises.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! So long, _losers!_" She cried out.

"I'll kick your ass, you bitch!" Kagura screamed.

"Kagura! I'm riding with you on this one!" Kazuto shouted.

"Sorry… but I plan to defeat Yagi alone," Kagura exclaimed, "I really wish that I could help you out, but I am kind of doing this myself. If I want to get to Yongo Mountains, I have to defeat her. Of course, I'll have to ask you to get off. You're _still _being extremely dazed by those ridiculous fumes on that scratch 'n sniff sticker; and _also _you're a weak fool."

He jumped down and sulked off.

"It's not fair that I cannot be in your journeys!" He cried.

She then revved up her Moto-Kart and drove off to the starting line.

"_LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!"_ The announcer called out, "_THIS IS THE MOTO-KART MAIN EVENT! A Moto-duel… TO THE DEATH! In the first lane, riding the red and black Moto-Kart: Kagura, The Tomboy Kid!_"

The crowd cheered.

"_And in the second lane, the queen and controller of whatever: Hajime Yagi!"_

The crowd booed and chanted _Mallet Smasher _at her.

"The fans love me!" Yagi smiled, even though her _loyal _subjects hated her.

"This is it…" Kagura thought aloud, "I've worked my butt off for this. All these years of swim club, P.E., and gymnastics maneuvers will pay off. I am ready! I _have _to get a Neco, or Yagi will have my head on a silver platter, drenched in blood."

"HEY! I am NO fucking cannibal!" Yagi cried.

"Who gives you the right to eavesdrop?" Kagura shouted.

**XXXXX**

Narue was sitting in her new home, Yagi's old castle with run-down walls, watching the Moto-Duel on TV.

"Sigh… I guess maybe I should call a contractor about fixing up these walls," she said in much worry, "I guess when this duel is over, I hope I'll get some linoleum and wallpaper…"

**XXXXX**

The broadcast begins:

"Hello, everyone, and welcome to the Moto-Kart Stadium of Happy-Go-Fun!" The girl with short black hair grinned, introducing herself and her light brown haired, glasses wearing friend, "I am Makoto Tino (_That's Tomo Takino_), alongside my colleague, the lovely and talented Mayura Mikohizo (_And that's Koyomi Mizuhara_)!"

"It's a privilege to be a part of this great Moto-Duel between the champion, our vile, yet beautiful, four-eyed queen, and the somewhat busty tomboy, whose name I can't remember," Mayura said.

Makoto announced, "Remember, there has been no love-lost between these two. Tonight, we determine, in a drag-out, knock-em-up, hit-em-high, double-fucked, seven-lap match! The queen wins, she gets to launch her worldwide execution of that brat!"

"Yes, Makoto," Mayura added, "And if she loses, the big-breasted girl gets to go to "_The Mountain That Does Not Appear as a Mountain At All_". I tell you, Yagi has such heart to win, but I watch over that poor prick in this frog suit."

Maruo called from far away, "WHAT FROG SUIT?"

"Anyway, we better begin!" Makoto smiled.

* * *

The race is about to begin. Kimura, dressed in a cat suit, held up the green flag and is about to swing.

"Thirty seconds to start!" He called out.

"I will end you!" Yagi cried to Kagura, as she revved her Moto-Kart up.

"Try me, bitch!" Kagura shouted back.

"WHOA! Serious badmouthing!" Mayura cried.

The crowd began to rabble.

"10 seconds to start!" Kimura cried.

"The race is about to begin!" Makoto called out, "I have a feeling that this is gonna be awesome!"

Mayura muttered, "Easy on the caffeine, my hyperactive partner."

"DING, DING, DING, DING, DING, DING, DING!" Kimura shrilled as he waved the flag down.

The two Moto-Karts whizzed past him and made him dizzy. He spun like a top and collapsed onto the ground.

"DING DONG!" He cried, "The race is over!"

* * *

But it wasn't… in the first lap, Yagi was ahead of Kagura by five yards; she sped up and went as far from her. Kagura was indomitable; she revved her vehicle up and zoomed past Yagi. Unfortunately, Yagi crossed the finish line, thus completing Lap 1.

"The Queen is in the lead!" Mayura cried.

"This race is just beginning!" Makoto added in a boisterous voice.

Yagi snickered and signaled to Maruo, who released the alligator.

"Hey, Kagura, as we say around the bayou: _bye-you!_" She chortled, as she sped off.

The alligator approached Kagura and landed on the hood, and proceeded into snapping his jaws at her.

"HEY! I CALL FOUL! SHENANIGANS! UNFAIR!" Kanaka cried.

She dashed onto the track with a long sword in her hand and began to attack the reptile.

"Kanaka! Get this suitcase off of my vehicle!"

"No way!" Makoto called out in anger, "That crocodile has ruined this race!"

"I don't think it's a croc." Mayura stated.

Kanaka swatted the alligator off of the Moto-Kart and landed on Yagi's Moto-Kart.

"AHH!" She shrieked, "MARUO!"

Maruo was out of the stadium, having a chocolate cigarette with Kaorin.

"Nyyamo Bunny! Save me!" She cried out, "I am already in 3 laps in the lead, and I don't want to be gator baiter!"

Nyamo bunny swooped in and grabbed the gator. She dropped it into the empty pit crew and flew off to go see Yagi; however, Kanaka stopped her, by blocking her way.

"Where do you think _you're _going, Kurosawa Felineicus?" She snapped.

"WHOA! Already four laps and Kagura isn't giving up!" Makoto squealed, "I haven't seen such excitement since the Okinawa 500!"

Mayura covered Makoto's and whispered to her, "Dude, that's _not _funny. You're gonna get us in trouble again."

Meanwhile, Narue was sleeping in her bed, a bit bored by the race.

"Mmm… I've seen paint dry… better that this…" she groaned.

**XXXXX**

Elsewhere, Chiyo-Chan was busy cleaning her living room. She then placed the Sakaki figurine by a huge strawberry cheesecake. She then grabbed the figurine and pretended that she is kissing the cake. Sakaki, who was _still _miniature and motionless, was all messy. However, as she was about to get up, a loud knock was made. The door broke down and a figure charged in. The man was wearing a black fedora and suit; he held up a calling card and pointed at Chiyo-Chan.

"Oh, hello…" she smiled very nervously, "Can you help get Miss Sakaki to (BEEP) this cheesecake?"

"That will not be necessary, Chiyo Mihama," he responded, "You realized that you have misused yours powers prematurely… the Federation will not be acknowledging your behavior. I know I've stated this before, but in the future, please limit your powers for the sake of humanity."

Chiyo got up and held Sakaki. She then threw her out of the window.

"There! Now you have NO conflict! Asshole!"

The man was startled.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, five laps had passed in the race. Kagura was gaining on Yagi. They started to go neck-to-neck. They crossed the finish line and Kimura waved the red flag, signaling the final lap.

"I'll send you!" Yagi cheered, "I'll send you to hell!"

Kagura began to slow down. Her vehicle suddenly went slower. All Yagi could do was laugh. Her chortling was boisterous that she stood on her Moto-Kart and laughed smugly. However, she wasn't aware of her hair… which let out a small Neco Coneco doll from one of her braids.

"MY NECO!" She cried as the doll very slowly fell to the track, in a slow-motion movement, "MY NECO!"

The doll fell on the track, splitting the big cat from the small cat.

"Aw, man! My source of happiness to spite at my subjects is on the vast open track!" She shrieked, "CALL 9-9-1!"

When she panicked, her Moto-Kart inadvertently crashed into the wall. Kagura sped past her.

"I don't need to win this race now!" She thought aloud, "I can just escape and head to Yongo Mountain!"

"Oh, boy! Kagura will win!" Makoto cried, "And to think I ever respect that tyrant!"

Mayura then stated, pointing the obvious, "Well, Kagura can still win, even though she's the only racer left. However, if she could somehow go through the corner and sped past the gas station, while Kaorin here throws her lighted chocolate cigarette, causing the gas chambers to explode, then she'll be flying to the Magical Girl #4 Mountains!"

Kagura then had an idea. She stopped her Moto-Kart and called to Kaorin.

"Kaorin! Engage choco-blammo #4!" She cried, stating the maneuver that Mayura mentioned.

"What?" Kaorin asked.

"Throw your sugary sweet, lit in fire, at these gas station thingies!" Kagura snapped.

"WHAT? I can't hear you!" Kaorin cried.

Kagura was pissed off, "On my signal, throw your candy down on the gas station, and step back!"

Kaorin was confused as Kagura revved up and zoomed towards the station.

"NOW! Throw it!" She screamed.

"What?" Kaorin cried.

Kazuto was up in the announcer's booth and yelled at the top of his lungs:

"_**THROW THE GODDAMN CIGARETTE! NOW!"**_

"OH! Right!" She gasped.

She threw her candy cigarette to the ground and dashed off. Kagura sped past the station, and then…

**BOOM!**

"AHHHHHHH!"

Kagura was sent flying. She disappeared into the sky. Is she headed to Yongo Mountains?

"WHOA! I've never seen such double destruction since-!"

Mayura covered Makoto's mouth, preventing what she was about to say.

"Do you _want _us to get fired?" She muttered.

Kanaka looked up in the sky, worried about Kagura. She started to cry tears.

"Kagura… please be okay."


	7. Chapter 7

Kagura landed on top of a mountain, all bloodied and battered. She woke up to find that she was up on the mountain. She finally made it, but now she's in a predicament. How will she EVER get a Neco _and _escape this mountain?

"This is weird…" she thought, "This may be the biggest adventure I ever had. Sadly, everything is making no sense. I don't care about a Neco, anymore. I wanna go home… But home is back at the dojo."

She then looked around, as she viewed inside a cave. She found the cave to be dark, as she treaded on.

"Whatever is inside, it's not going to end, like this." She thought, "I wonder what will happen… in the fan fiction…"

* * *

_**Final Chapter**_

* * *

Elsewhere, Kanaka, Kazuto, and Kaorin were walking in the path, as they were separated by Kagura, who was already at Yongou Mountains.

"Geez… I can't help to think that this is too much…" Kanaka sighed, "Kagura is gone… either at that mountain, or forever."

Kazuto said, "Oh, don't be upset, Kanaka… She'll find her way home."

Kaorin heard a rushing waterfall and said, "You guys hear that? It feels like that we're about to be watered."

Kanaka laughed, "Yeah, like that'll ever happ-!"

**SPLOOSH!**

They were swept away by a huge gush of water. They drifted off, all wet, while still floating.

Kazuto cried, "Why do I even still have that Trojan Rock? It sinks easily, with BOTH holes and weight!"

Kaorin shouted, "FOCUS!"

Kanaka was swimming off, heading towards the mountain. "Kagura! Hang on, buddy! I'll find you!"

Elsewhere, Maruo, the frogman, swam in the water, peacefully.

"Ah… Now with Queen Yagi all dead, I can swim in peace."

**XXXXX**

He was wrong. Yagi returned, all bloodied and battered, with a Neco she lost, during the race.

"No one… NO ONE! No one shall escape me and live! She must die!" She growled, while her arms and legs bled a bit.

She staggered up and sniffed, "So… I notice the fragrance of swimsuit sweat. She's close-by. She _better _not get to that damn deity!"

She ran around the mountain, looking for a way in.

**XXXXX**

Kagura was walking in the dark, looking for a way in. She then sighed, "My life… This journey… Everything… It's a failure…"

She then spotted a huge cave, with all the berries inside. By berries, I mean the cute cats and dogs on it. A woman, dressed in purple and white, with long dark hair and a bow, was busy setting up the dolls, which were cat dolls, all on a shelf.

"Oh, a visitor!" She bowed, "I am Haruka Shimada. Welcome to the Yongou Mountains Hot Spring Inn, young traveler."

_Haruna Shimada – High-speed Escort Ship Haruna (Married)_

Kagura bowed, "Hello. Are you here for a Neco? I am here for a Neco, too."

Haruna said, "Well, I think I have a way. We'd use pills for that, but it makes your eyes bleed. However, those don't exist; plus, drugs are outlawed in this world."

"I see… So, do you have a Neco for me? There's a woman who wants me dead, while there was a girl who was a goddess of fun. All the while, there was a man in the frog suit…"

"I know," she spoke, "I know all… Perhaps we should talk this over, with a nice steamy bath? Shall I show you to the _onsen_?"

"One question… Why is there an _Onsen _in this mountain?"

"Oh, you know… I want to make it _more _decent and serene. It's hot, steamy, and loads of fun, but the service sucks. I haven't had a customer in years. I grew worried, plus the milk I got was from fresh cows… small, petite, and lively…"

Kagura sighed, "I had to ask."

She went to the hot springs, as Haruna said, "Maybe I'll give you a Neco… If you pass my tests, unlike someone I know…"

"Huh? Who?" Kagura asked.

"Oh… No reason…"

**XXXXX**

At the dojo, Chiyo was washed away, as she was drowning. The Inspector carried her up and said, "Now, it seems this world is in dire needs of fixing. It's too bad. I was gonna arrest you for harboring a doll, or something else. But I guess I was wrong. This whole thing _wasn't _your fault."

"No kidding, Messa!" Chiyo gargled, as she swam off, slowly.

Tail Messa ran after her, as the Sakaki doll was still hanging. She let out a sob and spoke:  
_"Help me… I don't deserve this kind of tragedy…_"

* * *

At the hot springs, Kagura was all alone in the water, naked and soaked. She then thought, "Neco… I made it, this far. It feels good. But I think there may be a bad feeling in the air. Sheesh… What is with the heat in these waters? I feel… so…"

She closed her eyes and was very relaxed. As she slept, five other Kaguras appeared, about to hold her tight. They had everything in their hands: soap, water, brushes, towels, and basins. They grabbed the unconscious Kagura and began to scrub her down, all while lathering her nude body, all toned and soft.

"Mmm…" she thought, as she was relaxed, "This is so… good. I… I feel… lighter than air…"

Her body floated in the air, as the five Kaguras poured water over here, rinsing her off. Kagura never opened her eyes, but was worried.

"Huh? I am being scrubbed…" she whispered, "Who is doing this to me? Maybe Miss Shimada had some extra help. But she is the ONLY employee…"

Her body was frozen and stood straight. A pink yutaka was draped on her, as the five Kaguras disappeared. Haruna appeared and gave her a brown and white-striped cat doll.

"This is for your stay," she whispered, "You passed."

She then thought, "Yagi stole _her _Neco, after she witnessed the power of the Shimada Inn's secret technique in the Yongou Mountains."

This was all _her _doing. It seems that she has a power that can offer her a Neco, without being surprised. She did it, without spooking her. She then held her face and whispered, "Now… Now, you can go home and achieve your goal. I have read you from afar, Kagura… You are welcome to the NEW Shimada Mountain Resort Inn, once I relocate. I think I need more clientele, before I can approve relocation."

Yagi growled, "You won't, you fucking double-crosser!"

Haruna gasped, "Miss Hajime! Wha-, How did you get here?"

"SO! I came too late, have I?" She yelled, "Then allow me the honor of _ending _her mission!"

Yagi then giggled to Kagura, "Before you die… Allow me to take your _beloved _Neco… for my own."

She grabbed the cat, as Kagura grabbed her wrist. She then began to fight, while with her eyes closed.

"Hands off, pervert!"

"Pervert?"

She nailed Hajime with a kneebuster to her chin, while throwing her down with a judo toss. She then performed a giant swing to make her dizzy.

"WAH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH!" She cried out, spinning around, "JANE! STOP THIS CRAZY THING!"

Haruna scolded, "Wrong line, Yagi… You mean queen…"

Kagura let go, as Yagi flew off, falling to her death… _this time._

"YAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" She fell, into a huge river, which was that water, pouring from out of nowhere.

**SPLASH!**

Meanwhile, as Yagi was floating off, dead and gurgling. Osaka and Yukari were still floating.

"Hey, Miss Yukari," she asked, "Despite everything that happened, I was wonder whatever happened to my arm, with the small Neco doll?"

"I don't know," Yukari groaned, "But I feel like another drink of beer. Of course, _you _can't have any."

Osaka gasped, as she saw a wolf and bunny fighting, "Heavens to the Betsy's! What is that?"

Yukari asked the rabbit, as she was fighting a small wolverine, "What's going on here?"

The rabbit spoke, "HELP ME!"

"Hey, come on, stop fighting that wolf! Didn't you read that peace treaty? You guys are in peace!"

"I missed it! He missed it, too!"

"Hey, hey! Break it up! It's over now!"

The wolf tackled her and ate inside its cute pink belly. She cried in her last breath, "He's eating me! Oh, great hasenpfeffer!"

The wolf continued to gnaw and eat the rabbit's intestines, as a group of baby rabbits tackle him, ripping his fur and skin apart.

Yukari growled, "Now, _I _didn't do that! The bunny rabbits did it! Now they're ganging up! It's not fair."

Osaka sighed, "I want to say this… I wish these wolves and bunnies weren't symbolic for _anything_… and this whole thing wasn't a fan fiction mind-."

Yukari scolded, "Now, now… There _is _a pattern. Wolves symbolize fierceness and royalty. Rabbits are gentle and cute. Wolves tend to be very dominating, while the rabbits tend to be very planning. Of course, the bunnies multiply _more _than wolves. Why do you think they produce smaller babies, reproducing?"

Osaka said, "At least we're floating. The poor devils. All this, over a mind fuck."

They continued to float, heading towards the abandoned dojo.

Yukari said, "Let's live here, from now on."

* * *

Kanaka found Kagura, lying on the ground, all while being in a boat that Kazuto and Kaorin built, shoddily.

She woke up and said, "Kanaka… Is that you?"

She hugged her and said, "Oh, goodness. I'm so glad you're okay."

She then saw the Neco and giggled, "You… You did it!"

"It wasn't easy, though," Kagura smirked, "Haruna told me that I enjoy my visit, all for earning a Neco. It's nothing more than a Hot Springs Inn."

"OH, COOL!" Kanaka cried.

She dug inside her yutaka and cuddled inside, "Aw, you're naked, and you're very soft. I'll enjoy snuggling in you, for the moment."

Kagura yelped, "Uh… I wouldn't, uh, do you mind?"

Kazuto got a nosebleed, as Kaorin grabbed a Sakaki doll from the branch. She then peered at her eyes and said, "Miss Sakaki?"

She blushed and smiled, blowing a tornado around her, "Miss Sakaki… I am coming…"

She blew away and disappeared into the air.

"Good riddance," Kazuto snuffed, "She was annoying."

**BANG!**

He got struck but a lightning bolt.

Kaorin shouted, from far away, "I heard that!"

He was in pain, as he groaned, "Boy, does she know how to hurt a guy?"

**XXXXX**

At Narue's new pad, she witnessed everything that happened. She then said, "Well, book this as stupid and perverted! I'm leaving! Plus, this house is all ruined and wet."

She sobbed, "Being the goddess of fun sucks. I miss the old days."

She then giggled, as she glowed in her arms, "Oh, well… Time to go…"

Kanaka then whispered, "Oh, Kagura… Oh, Kagura…"

She was hypnotized by feeling her bare skin, while Kagura fainted.

"Yep… Definitely done here."

She then placed a stamp that says:  
_**COMPLETE!**_

She then faded everything into white, except her, of course.

"Well, I have had enough for one day. Plus, I think we used up everybody in _both _genres. It'll be great to be home soon."

She then giggled, "And thank you, Chiyo-suke, for giving me the creativity of the story."

The orange cat appeared and said, "Think nothing of it. Of course, _they _go… but _you _go, too. You're a part of this, so… farewell, and disappear. Sorry that this ended in a failure."

Narue smiled, as she was disappearing slowly, "Oh, no worries. But what will become of me?"

"I shall return you to your own time, reuniting with your boyfriend."

"Oh, wonderful."

The Chiyo-Dad disappeared, as Narue smiled, "Oh, this was fun. I guess I stated my claim in this story."

She then cheered, at the audience:  
_**"Well, that's all, viewers!"**_

She disappeared, after that.

* * *

Kagura woke up, in the nurse's office, while Sakaki was sitting right by her.

"Oh, Kagura…" she said.

She woke up and saw Sakaki, in her P.E. clothes. Kagura had hers on, too. She then asked, "Where am I?"

"The nurse's office," she said, "You were out for four hours."

"I had the most horrible, stupid, and yet enjoyable dream I had… And you were there, Sakaki, and Chiyo-Chan, Tomo, Yomi, Coach, Kimura, Miss Yukari, and I think others that I don't know of…"

"Oh?"

"Yeah! And… And it was like, some kind of ridiculous and shitty plot. Uh, pardon my language."

"It's okay."

Kagura then noticed the same Neco doll she had. Sakaki blushed, as she said, "I gave it to you, just to keep you company. You don't mind, right?"

Kagura smiled, "Thank you…"

She asked, "So… How did I get here?"

Sakaki then said, "It's nothing."

She left, feeling guilty, as Kagura went back to sleep.

"So, I guess it wasn't a dream, after all."

She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**XXXXX**

Sakaki and Chiyo were at the hallway, watching on.

"Miss Sakaki, what you did was bad, but it _was _an accident," Chiyo scolded.

Sakaki said, "I know… I knew I should've aimed that dodge ball at Tomo."

Chiyo snuffed, "That's no excuse!"

_I guess we now know what happened. A dodgeball accident, involving Sakaki's bad aim; she has perfect aim… but I guess it was fate that brought Kagura to the dream world._

Yomi dragged Tomo in, who was out cold. She cried in fear, "EMERGENCY! Tomo is out cold!"

"What happened, this time?"

"I double-chopped her, after she insulted me, and… I think I killed her!" She panicked.

They sighed, "Oh."

* * *

Back in Narue's world, which was Sakura, Japan… in the middle of the night, Kanaka rushed out and pounded at Narue's door.

"DADDY! NARUE! DADDY! NARUE!" She screamed.

Narue opened the door and yawned, "What's wrong, Big sister?"

Kanaka explained the dream she had; _the SAME dream _that Kagura had:  
_I was sleeping, and I met a girl with big boobs! And you were there, along with Hajime, Old Man, the Head Inspector, Haruna, Bathyscape… and…_"

She then gasped and had a calm look. She said, "You know what… Never mind."

She left, as she concluded, "What a stupid dream… Oh, good night."

Narue was confused, as she was by the doorway. She giggled, "Big sister…"

* * *

_**The End**_


End file.
